bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Zerdin
Paul Zerdin and his puppet Sam were a British ventriloquist and puppet double act who had previously won America's Got Talent as well as received a golden buzzer from guest judge Marlon Wayans whilst participating upon it, they also appeared on the British version of The Champions (Series 1) to represent America. Paul and Sam had also previously participated on AGT: The Champions. Paul Zerdin placed second in the super fan vote one above Antonio Sorgentone, yet one below MerseyGirls. The act began with Sam acting like a parrot and copying every word Paul had said. Sam eventually stopped. When asked by Paul what had gotten into him he replied 'Your hand.' Sam then complimented each and every judge on the Britain's Got Talent judges panel, bar David Walliams. Sam then told Paul he couldn't talk if Paul laughed. Paul believed he could be funny without a puppet as Sam responded he wasn't even funny with a puppet. When held upside down Sam believed David looked quite handsome. Paul then placed Sam in a bag as he threatened him to take him out of a bag that he had just shoved him into. Paul then said he held a microphone and informed him as to what he was going to do with it, as Sam went on to respond that he knew what he wanted him to do with it. Paul then attempted to tell jokes as Sam told him he couldn't without being politically incorrect. Sam later constantly listed words that ended in ist, starting with Racist (in response to a joke that Paul attempted to tell about Irish people), and ending with ventriloquist (in response to Paul's question as to what he was supposed to do if he couldn't tell jokes without being politically incorrect). Paul later asked what Sam wanted, as he said he wanted to 'be a real boy.' Paul informed him they spoke about it and Sam could not. Whereas Sam replied that magic was real and dreams could come true. Paul informed him he would speak about what Sam wanted to do later, as Sam joked 'How long have you been single for?' Paul later told Sam nobody could make him a real boy, as a young boy with Sams voice later emerged from the bag that Sam was shoved in. A real boy who resembled Sam later kicked Paul in the right leg before storming off stage. Alesha Dixon believed it was 'absolutely fantastic.' Amanda Holden believed Paul was an 'utter genius.' Simon Cowell believed that this was Paul's best performance that he had ever seen. David Walliams believed he was 'Super Professional.' Outside of BGT whilst in the UK On November 15th 2019 both Paul Zerdin and his puppet Sam appeared on a Children In Need celebrity edition of Bargain Hunt on the blue team along with Joe Pasquale, whilst being pitted against Debbie McGee, Richard Cadell and Sooty on the opposing red team. Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:AGT Contestants Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Ventriloquists